Porous surfaces, such as those of carpets, clothing, tablecloths, napkins, automobile seats, athletic shoes, and certain metal and metal composites, to name only few, and hard surfaces such as concrete, stucco, metal signs, tile, wallpaper, vinyls, and wood floors, often receive deleterious deposits and stains. Such deposits vary widely in their identity, for example paints, dry erase markers, permanent marker, latex paint, and wood stain. The term “deposit” includes all of the foregoing, including stains caused by liquids and solids.
The above recitation exemplifies a broad range of materials which need to be cleaned of a broad range of deposits and stains. In response to this need, an equally wide range of cleaning compositions already exists in the market.
Generally speaking, commercial compositions are limited both in the range of their effectiveness, and also as to how efficient they really are for their intended purpose. If one intends to remove a wide range of kinds of deposits, he is likely to find a nearly-equal number of formulations to buy for the purpose. In addition, some of the stains and deposits are usually only partially removed, and with risk to the material being cleaned. On the consumer market today, for example, there is no known composition which will remove wine from a white tablecloth. This product will.
Furthermore, many existing compositions are objectionable from an environmental standpoint. This composition is water-based, and is environmentally acceptable. It has two low-Volatile Organic Compound (VOC) forms and a zero-VOC form.
It is an object of this invention to provide a water-based environmentally acceptable, biodegradable cleaning composition which can be used to remove a surprisingly wide range of types of deposits and stains. Any residue of these compositions which might remain on the surface, or in the substrate underlying it, will not adversely affect the user or the surface to which it was applied.